Whatever I Need
by ak girl
Summary: Sir Integra's pregnant. Who is the father? Read and Find out. Mild Language. oneshot. OOCness in a few characters...OK a lot. My first attempt. will revise later.


Hello! Welcome, welcome! I thought of this last night. It's a one-shot. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

Whatever I Need

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing was enjoying a rather painful labor.

It was almost nine months to the day after their defeat of the Nazi's Millennium battalion. They were victorious as always and had suffered no big losses. Well…all of the Wild Geese were dead but for Pip and two others, but Walter, Seras and Alucard were all still alive.

It was a miracle that they had won at all. They had some unexpected help from the Iscariot as well as a Millennium traitor who led Alucard to the Major.

"I HATE MEN!" yes, a very painful labor.

Seras and Alucard stood outside of her door. Alucard was in his usual getup and playing with his guns while leaning nonchalantly against the wall. Seras, also in uniform, was pacing up and down the hallway.

"One would think you were having the baby, police girl,"

"Master! Aren't you worried? She's been going at it for fifteen hours! Fifteen hours! That's a bloody awful long time, don't you think?" she twisted her hands.

"My master is strong. No mere _infant_ is going to kill _her_, do not worry so much, _Seras,_" his voice was low pitched and husky, like it always was when he said her name.

Seras frowned and stepped toward him.

8888888888

"To children!"

"To children, zee hope of zee world,"

Pip and Walter were wonderfully drunk and toasting everything they could think of in the kitchens of Hellsing.

"I HATE MEN!" reverberated in the room, they winced.

All of the staff had been given the day off and they were enjoying the very large larder and wine cellar.

"To the Queen!"

"Yes! To zee bloody Eenglish Queen!" they tipped their heads back.

"You know, I don't even know who the father is! She wouldn't even tell me!" Walter said, "Yes me! Her bloody butler! I've hic I've been with her before she was even born, and she hic she won't even tell me who bloody knocked her up!"

"Zee bloody outrage of it man!"

"Yeah!"

"You should march up there and demand to know!"

"Yeah!"

"You should say, 'Lady..."

"Sir"

"Oui, oui. 'Sir I've served you for 100 bloody years…"

"Well not that long. Hic I'm not that old…"

"You're pretty damn old,"

"Zat old man has been vith Hellsing for 65 years, since he vas ten"

"Ah Schro schro Schrolinger, my good…hic…werewolf. Do you know who the father is?"

"Schrödinger old man"

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" all winced again.

"No, not even I know who the father is"

"Damn"

"As I was saying, you should go to her and say, 'Sir, I demand to know how that father is. I have served you faithfully and for a hic bloody long time. I deserve to know' Yes that is what you should say."

"Und demand a raise vhile you are at it" Schrödinger said with a smirk, amused at their state of mind.

"To raises!"

"To raises!" down went another glass.

"Lets go tell her now," he prompted, while Schrödinger had turned traitor to his Major and supported Hellsing (he is now bound to Integra like Alucard is), he was not above getting his fellow 'mates' in trouble. This was just too perfect to pass up.

"Yes! Strapping idea!"

"Allons!"

The werewolf smirked.

8888888888

A tall man paced in his study, in the dark, muttering to himself.

"Why can't I forget about her?"

_You love her._

"Not bloody likely"

_Don't kid yourself_.

Now angry at his inner voice, he stomped to his desk, his hair trailing him.

"It was a spur of the moment thing, nothing more. We were exhausted, and half-drunk," he reasoned with himself.

_You loved it_.

"Yeah I did," he said softly and swiveled around on his chair to look at himself in the mirror next to his desk_, might as well talk to myself face to face_.

_Moron._

"Now that's pushing it"

_I say you should go and talk to her. Clear the air, find out how she feels._

"Now who's the moron? Who's to say she has feelings? For as long as I've known her, I've never seen any. She's the Ice Queen"

_That's not fair. You saw her that night. She has feelings, a lot of them. And she opened to you, maybe only to you_

"You don't know that," he whispered, resolve fading, "It's been nine months, that's a long time. She could hate me by now,"

_Well find out. It won't hurt to know. She could be just as confused as you are. Just go and see her, you need to check up on England anyway._

"I do need to…"

_Well there's your excuse, if she rejects you then you won't look like an idiot_.

"That could work…" he stood up "Yes that'll work; I'll go."

_That's my man._

8888888888

"GET IT OUT OF ME!" Integra screamed. The medic was in the corner, trembling.

Sir Hellsing's usual doctor refused point blank to deliver her baby (he was scared out of his wits to even imagine it), and this new one was very timid.

"FUCK, SHIT, DAMN ALL MEN TO HELL AND BACK AGAIN," she fixed her steel blue eyes on the terrified medic, "WHERE IS MY GUN?"

"Madame I don't think you need your gun,"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I NEED AND DON'T NEED!"

"Master, you need to calm down," Alucard phased in through the wall and Integra went silent at the sight of her servant.

"Alucard come here," she said suddenly, very calmly. He looked frightened, "Now!" he still hesitated, "This is an order, servant," she suddenly groaned as a fierce contraction shook her body. She started to pant and the medic plucked up enough courage to check on her patient.

"It's all most time, Sir. Just a little while yet,"

"YOU TOLD ME THAT FIVE HOURS AGO!"

Alucard came up to her bedside, "Master, I believe that birthing your first born is supposed to be long and painful…" Integra lunged for him.

Startled Alucard pulled back, but not before she got her hands on both of his Jackals.

"Now Master you are in no condition to use guns,"

"SHUT UP!" Integra started to shoot Alucard, "I HATE ALL MEN! YOU ALL WILL DIE!" she proceeded to unload every shot into Alucard, who just stood there, knowing that she needed to get it out of her system. The medic had flown the scene and Seras stepped in.

"Sir Integra! Stop! This is not what you do in your birthing chamber," admonished Seras. She received a shot in the leg. At that, Alucard took the guns away from her.

"Now Master, don't hurt my fledgling,"

"Lover you mean?" she sneered through her pants.

Alucard leered as Seras turned bright red, "As that may be, don't take your anger out on her, if you would tell me who…got you in this…condition, I will gladly kill them for you,"

"No I want to kill him myself, bloody bastard. Didn't even call me. Not one word for nine months! Nine months! Asshole," she started to pant even more, "Where's that bloody medic?"

Miffed Alucard turned away from her. He didn't even know who the father was, and he had access to her mind! She had looked up some pretty strong magic to hide her mind from him.

"I'll get her, Sir Integra," Seras ran out.

"Alucard, am I unlovable?"

He frowned at the question, _tricky, tricky how does one answer that to a pregnant woman?_ "No you are not," _oh I'm good._

"I think I loved _him_, when I did this" she gestured to her distended belly.

"I would hope so; you gave up your virginity. Now you have no hope of becoming a vampire," his poor attempt at a joke fell flat at the glare she gave him. Then she groaned as another bad contraction shook her, "I think it's time," she panted, "Where's the fucking medic!"

8888888888

"…ashes, ashes we all fall down!"

"Hahahahaha! I love zat song!"

"Yes? It was Integra's favorite song too." Pip and Walter's arms were slung over each others shoulders as they stumbled up the stairs.

"You are all very, very morbid,"

The two men paused on their way to Integra's chamber.

"Did you hear that Pip, the _werewolf_ called _us_ morbid!"

"That ees, how do you eenglish zay it, like calling zee, zee, hic, zee…like zee pot calling hic zee kettle noir,"

"Quite right. I'll have you remember it was you who ate your comrades alive because you were hungry."

"You do not enter battle on an empty stomach. I had to eat them alive, vampires crumble into dust vhen you kill them. I do not eat dust,"

"Whatever," suddenly they heard the shots coming from Integra's room, three flights up.

"Shit!" the two inebriated humans started to dash up the stairs.

The werewolf shook his blond head, "She ist just shooting Alucard."

88888888888

A black limo pulled up to Hellsing Manor. A man stepped out and into the twilight.

"Sir? When would you like me to pick you up?"

"Be waiting here in two hours," he strode up to the door and knocked.

There was no answer.

"Odd," he opened the door after a moments pause.

"Where is everyone?" he moved to the stairs, grey eyes looking everywhere for signs of life. Seeing none, he went to the hidden elevator to get up to Integra's office. In the elevator he frowned at his reflection. _I'm all dirty from traveling._ He rubbed his rather long nose.

8888888888

"Integra!"

"Miss Hellsing!"

In burst Pip and Walter, out of breath and worried. Alucard looked up from his potion on the wall, looking whole and healthy. Seras was on Integra's bedside gripping her hand, with the medic instructing her breathing.

"Nothing to worry about. She just shot me about 20 times,"

"Oh, thank god,"

"I knew that. You are so excitable. Left before I could explain vhat vas going on," said Schrödinger, stepping into the room.

Integra was huffing and puffing. Inside she was so glad to have everyone there. She could not believe it when she had found out she was pregnant. She was so scared, what her father would say to her had he been alive! She had given up smoking and drinking for this child. Even as glad as she was to have every one there it did not compare to the happiness she would have felt if _he_ was here, supporting her, loving her. It was impossible, she knew, but inside she hoped. Just that one night changed everything. She felt like a woman with him. She opened herself to him. _I guess it wasn't enough_. He didn't even talk to her afterwards. For nine months. It hurt each time she thought about it. _Forget him. I have a child and this family for now_. She squeezed Seras' hand, shooting a grateful glance at her. She smiled back.

"OH!" she breathed harder.

"Not long now!" the medic looked relieved.

8888888888

He stepped off of the elevator and headed to her office. He still hadn't seen anyone around and was staring to get creeped out. Brushing his ling blond hair out of his face, he stretched out an elegant hand with long fingers to the door knob.

"OH!"

_What? Where was that from? _Happy to hear something, he went to investigate. Walking down a long hallway, he headed toward the voices. He wondered at the lack of attack. _Two vampires and a werewolf live in this house. They can't sense me? Pitiful. Why does Integra keep them?_ He paused outside of a door. _This is her bedroom door. What's going on?_ He opened it.

88888888888

"Only an hour left at most!" the medic beamed.

Schrödinger looked up at the door as it opened.

(do I stop here?)

……

(Nah)

"You!"

Everyone looked up at the man in the door. Pip, Alucard, and Walter drew guns, Schrödinger was still stumped. Integra had tears in her eyes.

There framed in the doorway was Enrico Maxwell, leader of Section XIII Iscariot division of the Catholic Church. (Kudos to those who guessed it)

"What are you doing here Judas Priest?" growled Alucard.

Maxwell was incapable of speech, he stared at Integra. Their eyes were locked, stunned grey met tired blue.

"What?" he breathed, "How?"

"Yours," was all she said, she looked scared again.

Several pairs of eyes widened at this. The cat was out of the bag now.

"Integra? Him?" a stone sober Walter asked of his boss, eyes pleading for it to be false.

"I'm sorry Walter!" she cried, the leader of Hellsing cried (hormones), "Do you hate me?"

His eyes gentled, "No, but him?"

"Get out you Catholic dog! Puppet of the Pope! Leave!" a very angry Alucard faced Maxwell down.

"Leave! All of you leave! I need to talk to him alone!" they all stared at her, "NOW!" she growled, her eyes snapping at them, they moved quick at that, all of them shooting glares at Maxwell as they passed him. "You, medic, you stay," sighing the medic stayed.

After everyone left, the two stared at one another.

"Mine?" he asked weakly, she nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I found out two months after the fact, you hadn't talked to me since then, I thought you wouldn't care"

"Thai I wouldn't care! Woman that's preposterous!" he exploded.

"OH!" she moaned.

"You've dilated! Push! Push!"

"What else…oh!...could I think? Oh, oh, oh!"

Frowning, he came beside her; "It hurts?" she looked at him like he wanted to shoot him then and there. "Yes, well stupid question, I've never done this before," he took her hand and squeezed.

Integra smiled through the pain, "you said that before, that night. Remember?"

"I've tried to forget,"

She frowned, "Why?"

"It's dangerous. I start to want things I can't have," there he said it.

"Push! He doesn't want to come out!"

Startled he looked at her, "A boy?"

"I don't know, I never asked. I want it to be a surprise. What can't you have?" she asked.

He paused, looked down at her. To him this pregnant woman was the most beautiful person in the world. She was perfect, intelligent, smart and strong. He did not deserve her, not after what he had done in the past.

"AHH!"

"Push!"

"You can have me…"

Wait what!

"What?" he breathed, not daring to believe.

"You can have me," she looked up at him, her blonde hair plastered to her head as she labored.

"Are you sure? I don't deserve you."

"YES!" she screamed.

"The head is cresting! Push!"

Enrico's heart burst. She was offering herself to him and he'd be damned not to take her up. Even if he didn't deserve her, no one else was going to have her or his child. He smiled and kissed her forehead gently.

"I came here to tell you I love you, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing,"

"I love you too Enrico Maxwell!"

"PUSH! I see his shoulders"

"Push love!"

"He's coming! One last push!"

Enrico settled down behind her on the bed and braced her for her last push, whispering encouragement in her ear. With one last scream, Integra gave birth. Both breathed deeply when they heard their child's first cry. Integra cried as the medic set her in her arms, with Enrico behind her.

They looked in awe of their first child.

Integra gave birth to a healthy baby girl. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. Enrico wiped away his tears and choked out.

"She has my nose, the poor girl,"

Integra gave a small laugh at that.

"Sir Integra? Are you okay?" asked Seras from the doorway where everybody was looking in. The medic had sprinted out of there and left it open. She nodded.

"What about that?" asked Alucard, filing in with everybody and pointing at Enrico.

Everyone gathered around the bed. Pip looked at the little girl.

"Great another Hellsing,"

"Shush Pip. Oh she the cutest little thing in the world!" she gushed.

"Don't shush your captain!" Seras rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What about that Catholic that's sitting in my master's bed?"

"Quiet boy! That's Sir Integra's future husband," said Walter. Everyone looked at his and he looked to Enrico daring him to refute.

"Yep, I am," he said, taking a peek at her. She beamed (ah hormones) and started to cry softly. She was happy, truly happy.

"Don't cry! What do you need? I'll get whatever you need," he hugged her and their daughter and kissed her head.

"I don't need anything," she looked at all of her family, "I have all I need," she smiled.

"Well," Alucard huffed, "I refuse to live with the Paladin!"

888888888888

Whew! I wrote this all in one day. At work (Sundays at work are very slow, its 3 now, I have 3 hours left!). What do you think? Please tell me. – Ak Girl


End file.
